O Casamento
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Quando Rony e Hermione finalmente decidem se casar, o mundo mágico estremece. E o que era para ser um simples enlace se torna um verdadeiro evento! FicPresente para Ivana e Paula Lírio!


Título: O Casamento  
Autor: Lee Magrock  
Categoria: Slash e Het  
Classificação: R  
Personagens: Pô, casal é o que não falta!  
Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem é meu, é tudo da Luna Lovegood... se não acredita, pergunta para ela!  
Avisos: Fic construída em homenagem ao casamento de nossas fofuchas amigas Ivana e Paula Lírio  
Notas: Agradecimentos especialíssimos à Nicolle Snape, pela betagem e pela ajuda na hora em que tudo travou!

O Casamento

1 - Bilhete enviado por Ron Weasley à Draco Malfoy

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Malfoy

Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de tamanha irresponsabilidade. Onde estão seus escrúpulos?

Espero que os deuses o façam pagar... Se não, de alguma forma eu o farei.

Esperava que nossa relação desse certo, mas você estragou tudo!

R.W.

2 - Bilhete rasurado escrito no verso do outro bilhete, enviado por Draco Malfoy à Ron Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

R.W.

Ora, você pensar seria mesmo uma novidade para mim! Meus escrúpulos? Talvez no mesmo lugar de onde vem às suas idéias estúpidas (ou seja, de um buraco bem sujo). Não me fale em pagar! Você tem noção de quanto dinheiro gastei naquele jantar que o SEU AMIGUINHO POTTER fez o favor de estragar entrando em colapso por causa do namoradinho dele? É a minha família também! Se faço parte da sua, deveria aceitar a minha! Afinal, ele também foi seu professor de poções, Weasley.

E pare de me encher.

D.M.

3 - Berrador enviado por Draco Malfoy à Severus Snape

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Eu não acredito no que presenciei ontem! Pelo amor de Merlin, você é o meu padrinho ou por um acaso baixou o espírito Black-barraqueiro em você! Recomponha-se Severus! O que lhe deu para agir daquela forma degradante? Eu não o reconheço! Só digo uma coisa... Resolva suas pendências até o casamento! Sim, isso é uma ordem!

4 - Carta de Hermione Granger quase-não-entregue por Errol à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Harry

Sei que o que espera ler nessa carta é uma grande sermão pela sua atitude de ontem. Mas dessa vez (só porque estou feliz demais para perder minha paciência), vou lhe poupar.

Essa carta (curta, afinal estou sem tempo), tem duas funções básicas: acalmar-te diante do acontecido e o alertar.

É preciso que saiba que ninguém estava preparado para ver o mais frio e sinistro professor que Hogwarts já teve, agindo como um descompensado maluco. Eu sei das suas diferenças com ele, e dele com a pessoa que você se tornou, mas jamais o imaginei sendo histérico da forma que ele foi. Você, pelo contrário, não fez nada que ninguém imaginaria. Afinal, foi ciumento, exagerado, agiu sem pensar duas vezes, como você sempre faz. Mesmo que a ocasião não fosse propícia para o tipo de discussão que ocorreu, todos estão relaxados quanto a isso, e descontando o fato que todo o mundo bruxo já deve saber do acontecido, não haverá maiores problemas e desgastes; para os outros, devo dizer.

Porque para você, querido amigo, a dança apenas começou. E se meu instinto (observação) não estiver falho pela euforia, estarei fazendo um grande favor em te alertar que o que Severus Snape disse ontem, é o exato contrário do que ele pensa.

"Nunca deixe o tempo te passar a perna!"

Beijos ternos

Hermione

Ps:. O Ron manda um abraço e manda você fazer uma coisa muito mal educada para se escrever em uma carta. Ele também diz que "a doninha não ficará impune", e que é para você "mexer os pauzinhos, não no sentido explicito da coisa, para que a vingança seja rápida e dolorosa". No que eu complemento que "vocês dois devem deixar de ser tão infantis!", porque eu não seria eu mesma se não o fizesse.

5 - Bilhete enviado junto com um buquê de Margaridas por Harry Potter à Hermione Granger

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Mione

Espero que me perdoe por todo aquele escândalo...

Harry

6 - Mensagem 3D de celular enviado por Ginevra Weasley para Hermione Granger (em que um hipogrifo cor-de-rosa dançava mostrando as penas traseiras, enquanto falava a mensagem com a voz do Patolino)

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Perdoe-me amiga, isso foi armado sem eu saber... Não se preocupe, o castigarei como deve ser feito (hahaha)!

Seu casaco verde ficou aqui em casa.

E então, está preparada? Vamos lá, cante comigo:

"Like a virgin..."

(Duvido que você tenha cantado! Mas com certeza o Ron cantou!)

7 - Mensagem 3D de celular enviado por Hermione Granger para Ginevra Weasley (em que um urso roxo dançava mostrando a bunda, enquanto falava a mensagem com a voz do Severus Snape)

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Gi, nem se estresse. Está tudo bem, estamos todos bem, e isso, como tudo na vida, vai acabar passando. Reparou no que eu reparei sobre o Snape e o Harry? Hum precisamos conversar... É o Ron cantou sim (e caiu na gargalhada depois!). Gostei do hipogrifo, que você acha desse urso? Nem sei onde o achei, mas é muito interessante né? E que tal a imitação da voz do Snape? Já ouviu ele falando "Estou para lá de Marakéch"? Não é hilário? E que tal ele cantando "Oh I now..."! Com licença, preciso socorrer o seu irmão, ele está sufocando de tanto rir...

8 - Mensagem de celular de emergência e confidencial enviada por Hermione Granger ao celular de serviços aleatórios de Fred e Jorge Weasley

Meninos

Vocês lembram do que a gente conversou não é? Já interei Bill do assunto, e como ele cuida das ações de Harry, ele poderá ajudar a atraí-lo para sua casa. Podem trabalhar por lá mesmo. Cumpram essa parte, e eu fico com a parte psicológica. Os Asfódelos da Hungria estão com o Bill também. Façam figa para que tudo corra como esperamos. Precisam do meu celular?

9 - Bilhete enviado junto com um buquê de Rosas por Harry Potter à Ginevra Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Ginny

Não se culpe por nada, eu não devia ter me alterado... perdoe-me...

Harry

10 - Mensagem simples de celular (com fundo corações-piscantes-mais-brega-impossível) enviada por Draco Malfoy à Ginevra Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Amor, você já está chegando?

Quinho

11 - Mensagem simples de celular (com fundo lara-croft-armada-e-perigosa) enviada por Ginevra Weasley à Draco Malfoy

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Porque quer saber? Para dar tempo de escapar pela porta dos fundos, Benzinho...?

Aguarde uns minutinhos, que você vai ver que tipo de "Quinho" você vai ficar...

12 - Mensagem simples de celular enviada por Ginevra Weasley à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Recebi suas rosas, Harry, são lindas. Tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpa, todos temos nossos dias "negros" não é!

Aparece antes do casamento, preciso conversar com você. Abraço.

13 - Mensagem simples de celular enviada por Hermione Granger à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Oh, meu amigo, obrigado pelas margaridas! Você não esqueceu mesmo que eu amo margaridas, não é!

Harry, sobre o que falei na carta, acho que você deveria pensar sobre. O casamento está chegando, o natal também, é bom resolvermos todas as pendências. Afinal, ele também foi nosso professor de poções. Abraço, amigo.

14 - Bilhete enviado junto com um buquê de Tulipas por Harry Potter à Remus Lupin

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Remus

Podemos conversar sobre ontem?

Seu Harry

15 - Memorando enviado pelo Ministério da Magia, setor de Aurores à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Senhor Potter,

Viemos por meio deste avisar que a reunião sobre quebra de sigilo bancário através de magia das trevas, que havia sido marcada para o dia de amanhã, foi remarcada para a metade de janeiro do ano posterior, ainda sem data definida, devido às férias não-interrompiveis de Alastor Moody, que se recusou a sair do Caribe por duas horas, para presidir a mesma.

Contando com sua compreensão,

N. Tonks - Auror-Sênior

PS:. Harry, fiquei sabendo do rebú que aconteceu no jantar de ontem, entre você, Remus e Snape. O pessoal aqui estava comentando que o "seboso" até lançou uma imperdoável em você (espero que não tenha sido a avada, porque preciso saber o que aconteceu!), isso é verdade?

Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada!

16 - Resposta enviada por Harry Potter à Ninfadora Tonks

Dezembro de 2003 (oito dias antes do casamento)

Tonks

Fique mantendo guarda no quartel de aurores, e pare de fofocar!

H. Potter - Auror-Pleno e chefe do esquadrão OF (e por um acaso seu chefe também!)

17 - Artigo de Rita Skeeter para o Profeta Diário (especial semana de Natal)

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Natal chegando! Casamento à vista! Comemorações em dobro!

Faltam apenas sete dias para o Natal, e as lojas no Beco Diagonal começam a receber cada dia mais clientes. Esse ano estima-se que 75 da comunidade mágica do Reino Unido fará suas compras na rua mais famosa de toda a bruxandade, e os outros 25 em locais como Hogsmade, e o próprio mundo Muggle, que também oferece estranhas novidades para quem gosta de se arriscar, ou arricar seus entes queridos. Mas o que mais está abalando as estruturas mágicas em nosso entorno é o tão comentado e esperado casamento da Chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione Granger (conhecida mundialmente por sua luta vã à favor de melhores condições trabalhistas - permitam-me o engasgo - aos Elfos-domésticos, e por seu malfadado caso com o homem-de-ouro do ministério, Harry Potter, que de tão desiludido, assumiu-se como homossexual ano passado, deixando filas de pretendentes à beira do desespero), com o famoso goleiro do Chudles Cannons, Ronald Weasley (que foi o pivô da separação de Hermione Granger com o conhecido apanhador Vítor Krum, da Bulgária). Á parte a tendência perniciosa da noiva, tendo sempre casos famosos em sua lista de relações íntimas, o que mais a mídia-bruxa aguarda são os convidados famosos. Dentre eles o já citado Harry Potter, Chefe do esquadrão OF, extenção direta do quartel de aurores do ministério, e seu atual namorado - agora, permitam-me a tosse involuntária - Remus Lupin, Inominável que pesquisa curas para a licantropia (doença que acomete o próprio), que entram no altar como padrinhos da noiva e do noivo (outro fato inédito nesse casamento, além do casal de gays). Outros famosos são o ex-affair da noiva, e também citado, Vítor Krum. A modelo Fleur Delacour também está sendo esperada, em companhia de seu atual marido, um dos outros irmãos Weasley. Os dois famosos comerciantes, donos da rede de lojas de logro Gemialidades Weasley, Fred e Jorge, estarão entrando como "daminhos", o que nos faz esperar por um grande show (se não mais). O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, empresário conhecido como um dos mais ricos do Mundo Bruxo e Muggle, estará no altar como padrinho do noivo, juntamente com sua esposa, irmã de Ronald. Como padrinho e madrinha da noiva, sobem ao altar o meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e a professora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonnagal. A cerimônia será presidida e abençoada por ninguém menos que Albus Dumbledore, o ressuscitado homem-fênix (e também membro do Conselho de Bruxos).

Entre a lista de famosos, ainda constam nomes como Severus Snape (ex-comensal da morte e atual diretor da temível Askaban - mais temível que quando era guardada por dementadores, e todos sabem por que, não é!), Neville e Pansifae Longbottom, donos da Estufa Mágica Linda-Pansy, o cantor de jazz Simas Finnegan, o Chefe do Esquadrão de Aurores, Alastor Moody, o Ministro da Magia recém eleito Gilderoy Lockhart, e as famosíssimas fic-writers Ivana e Paula Lírio (das quais, ainda espero, ser musa inspiradora). O enlace é o evento mais esperado do ano, e contará com a cobertura total da empresa (autorização concedida por nosso espirituoso Ministro).

Um amigo da familia diz que podemos esperar um furo de reportagem para esse casamento. Segundo ele, a antiga rixa entre Potter e Snape continua à toda, e pelo que ele pode presenciar no jantar de ontem a noite, oferecido por Draco Malfoy aos noivos, só tende a piorar: "Eles se engalfinharam como sempre, e Snape esteve prestes a aplicar uma imperdoável em Potter, no mínimo uma _cruciatos. _Nunca vi tanta falta de respeito na minha vida!". Os mais ligados aos dois dizem que a culpa é toda do Lobisomen, que desfila para todo o canto com Potter: "Ele fica se oferecendo ao ex-namorado (Snape), e é claro, Harry não gosta nada disso. E ele é muito velho para o Harry também!"

Depois de algumas declarações como essas, todas de pessoas de confiança, e que estiveram no jantar, só podemos esperar que, pelo menos na cerimônia, as crianças se comportem.

Por Rita Skeeter

18 - Bilhete enviado em resposta às Tulipas, por Remus Lupin à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Merlin, Harry!

Realmente não precisava! Acho mesmo que devemos conversar logo sobre esse assunto, você não estava emocionalmente estável para uma conversa descente ontem a noite. Estarei no Ministério a tarde toda, pode ir me esperar na minha casa se quiser. Você sabe onde fica a chave não é mesmo!

Amor,

Remus

19 - Mensagem de celular simples enviada por Bill Weasley à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Será que você poderia passar aqui em casa mais tarde? Amanhã talvez? Aguardo resposta.

20 - Mensagem resposta de celular simples enviada por Harry Potter à Bill Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Bill, problemas nas ações? Você sabe que confio em você para resolvê-las! Ainda assim, passo aí amanhã de manhã, pode ser? Agora vou até a casa de Remus, aproveitar que ele não está, e passar a tarde usando massageador dele... Abraços, Bill.

21 - Mensagem de celular simples enviada por Bill Weasley aos Gêmeos Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Ele está indo agora à casa do Remus. Que vocês acham?

22 – Memorando enviado por Hemione Granger à todos os departamentos do Ministério

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Se alguém ver a Skeeter passeando por aqui, mande um recadinho meu: estou usando inseticida no lugar de Bom-Ar, nos corredores do ministério... tudo para acabar com alguns insetos que andam "voando" por aí!

23 - Bilhetinho jogado por Fred Weasley à Jorge Weasley, enquanto este saía da loja Gemialidades, rumo ao Boticário.

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

- Uma folha de arenque;

- Uma porção de blasco;

- Uma saca de crocantes de milho (isso é pra mim!)

Leve tudo para o apartamento do Bill, ele tem o resto dos ingredientes. Vou lá mais tarde te ajudar a terminar a poção.

Estou com o celular da Hermione... você está pensando no que estou pensando? Denovo?

F.

24 - Mensagem deixada na secretária-mágica por Severus Snape para Remus Lupin (ouvida arbitrariamente por Harry Potter)

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Ah, quer dizer que agora não está em casa? Ou estaria tentando evitar o seu namoradinho?Só estou ligando para pedir que pare de me ligar, enviar corujas, ou seja lá o que for. Não vou te ouvir, nem vou te receber. Eu não tenho nada para desculpar, e não quero a desculpa de nenhum de vocês. Esse é minha última palavra para sua pessoa, Lupin, terá que bastar.

25 - Carta rasurada, cheia de borrões, escrita por Harry Potter, e deixada sobre a mesa da casa de Remus Lupin

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Quer dizer que você está ligando para aquele seboso? O que está querendo, Remus, acabar tudo entre nós? A sete dias do casamento?

Não me procure, estou resolvendo alguns problemas.

H.

26 - Bilhete enviado por Remus Lupin à Severus Snape.

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Severus

Você está alucinado? O que pensa que vai conseguir me ligando e dizendo que eu estou te ligando? Deixando recados absurdos em minha secretária-mágica? Está bêbado então? Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso... isso é tão... Merlin, não pode ser você!

Fale comigo, o que está acontecendo?

Remus

27 - Mensagem de celular simples enviada por Harry Potter à Bill Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (sete dias antes do casamento)

Tive uns probleminhas, então vou passar hoje a noite às 22h na sua casa. Pode ser?

28 - Bilhete enviado por Severus Snape à Remus Lupin

Dezembro de 2003 (seis dias antes do casamento)

Não seja você o alucinado, Lupin! Eu não liguei para você, tão pouco deixei mensagens de qualquer tipo em sua secretária. Só para constar (apesar de não ser da sua conta), estava em Londres desde a manhã conseguinte àquele malfadado jantar. E não tenho mais seu telefone, também!

Acaso a lua cheia se aproxima, Remus?

S.S.

29 - Mensagem de voz (com fundo musical _Accidentaly in love_), enviado por Jorge Weasley à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (seis dias antes do casamento)

E então como está companheiro? Menos esverdeado?

Estamos vendo um antídoto, mas acho difícil acharmos os ingredientes... são bastante raros, sabe... Nada que não possamos conseguir com o agradabilíssimo professor Snape. Opa! Tinha esquecido que você estava furioso com ele por ser mais gostoso que você. Opa! Eu não quis dizer isso... não mesmo, desculpe-me. Mas que o seu namoradinho arrasta uma asa (ou uma cauda), por ele, ele arrasta não é mesmo? Opa, falei besteira denovo! Bem, nenhum de nós está com disponibilidade para ir importunar o Snape, então, se você não quiser ir verde para o casamento (e correndo o risco de encontrar uma princesa Fiona te esperando para ir até o altar), acho que você mesmo deveria pedir os ingredientes para o gostosão. Ora, quatro-olhos, é quase natal, época de perdoar aqueles que são melhores de cama que a gente, não é? Opa, estou sincero demais hoje. Acho que o Fred colocou _Veritaserum_ no meu chá! Ah, ele me paga!

Falando em pagar, como está o Remus? Ansioso pelo enlace?

Ora, não é todo o dia que os melhores amigos do seu namorado casam, não é?

Um abração meu amigo, divirta-se lá com o boazudo do Sev... opa, Snape!

30 - Mensagem de celular em 3D (com o Shrek valsando sozinho, e com a voz do próprio) enviada por Bill Weasley para Ronald Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (cinco dias antes do casamento)

Você não irá crer, maninho, mas seu melhor amigo, e padrinho do seu casamento, está verde como uma folhinha... e adivinha quem criou a poção clorofila, e fez Harry tomar? Quem não, se não, seus adoráveis irmãos gêmeos! Ele está furioso, é fato, mas isso deixa ele com mais cara de Ogro ainda!

A sua noiva está aí? Diga a ela que essa é a nossa parte do acordo. Agora é com ela.

Não se preocupe, ela irá entender!

Abraço maninho! Use uma samambaia na lapela, que é para combinar com o padrinho! Hehehe!

31 - Telegrama auto-escrevível enviado por Harry Potter à Severus Snape

Dezembro de 2003 (quatro dias antes do casamento)

Sr. Snape

Reconheço que nossa aceitação das atitudes de um para com o outro (e desse mesmo outro para com o namorado desse primeiro), é nula, inexistente, porém, alguns acontecimentos mais recentes e fora do meu controle exigem o seu amplo conhecimento de poções para serem resolvidos. Devo dizer que muito me custa pedir esse favor, e se não fosse a proximidade eminente do casamento de Ronald e Hermione, eu não o faria. Mas como não desejo ser o primeiro padrinho de casamento da história, com tendências clorofílicas, e que fique realizando a fotossíntese (da maneira mais escandalosa que se possa imaginar, com direito a fumaça e show pirotécnico), em meio aos votos de amor eterno de meus amigos (atraindo, inadvertidamente, mais uma vez, a atenção para a minha pessoa, e fazendo a alegria de Dolores Umbridge e Rita Skeeter, que sempre quiseram provar que não passo de um garotinho que necessita todos os olhares direcionados a si).

Sem mais delongas, o que preciso de você é o antídoto para essa poção que os gêmeos - juram! - me deram sem querer quando fui tratar de uns negócios na casa de Bill Weasley. Eles até se dispuseram a fazer a poção-antídoto, mas não confio que eles a farão corretamente (apesar da imensa boa vontade que demonstram), então, gostaria de pedir se poderia fazê-la para mim.

Você deve estar rindo (ok, deve estar apenas torcendo o rosto, que é o máximo de um sorriso que você consegue alcançar), porque depois de tudo que dissemos um para o outro no jantar que seu afilhado ofereceu à Ron e Hermione (e que ninguém esperava que você aparecesse), é uma grande ironia eu precisar de sua ajuda. Ainda acho que é repugnante da sua parte se oferecer descaradamente à meu namorado! Não concordo mesmo quando diz que só eu é que estou vivendo do passado! E não me venha dizer que jamais iria se permitir desejar alguém que está compromissado com outro! Você não consegue enganar ninguém!

Porém, preciso, nesse momento de sua ajuda. Sei que, por insitência de Malfoy, e porque Hermione não fez objeção nenhuma, você foi convidado para o casamento. Então, vamos fazer uma treguá: você me ajuda a sair dessa maldição "vegetal", e eu te tratarei respeitosamente no casamento, e na festa, consecutivamente. Isso se você não lançar aqueles olhares à MEU Remus! O que acha? Estou aguardando resposta...

32 - Resposta da Severus Snape à Harry Potter no mesmo telegrama

Dezembro de 2003 (quatro dias antes do casamento)

Potter

Não seja hilário. Não (r) irei, de qualquer forma. Venha a minha casa à noite. Estarei a sua espera.

33 - Mensagem de celular simples enviada por Hermione Granger à Ginevra Weasley

Dezembro de 2003 (três dias antes do casamento)

Venha correndo para cá, Gina... Harry está precisando da gente agora... Ah, antes disso, fale com o Remus pela lareira... diga que Harry não está bem, e que é melhor ele ficar sozinho com a gente agora.

Obrigada, cunhada.

34 - Carta enviada por Harry Potter à Remus Lupin

Dezembro de 2003 (dois dias antes do casamento)

Remus

Estou confuso. Dê-me um tempo. Por favor.

Harry

35 - Carta de Severus Snape à Harry Potter

Dezembro de 2003 (um dia antes do casamento)

Harry

Permita-me chamá-lo assim, como permitiu naquela inesquecível noite. Não sou, nem nunca serei, um tipo chegado nem a dar, nem a receber declarações românticas. Mas o que devo dizer perante tudo que aconteceu?

A verdade, talvez. Sei que, a sua intenção, ao me permitir o toque acidental seguidas vezes, enquanto umedecia seu corpo com a poção-antídoto, era de tentar descobrir porque Remus, o SEU Remus, um dia foi apaixonado por mim. Não sei o que tanto lhe atormenta, mas acredito que sejam os boatos de que eu terminei com ele, e não o contrário. Ou talvez o escândalo que ele armou no dia em que rompemos.

Isso, ainda que pense diferente, não me importa mais. Você nunca foi sutil observador, e devo assegurar que sua miopia cerebral sempre superou sua miopia visual. Se tivesse se dado ao trabalho, nada árduo, de pensar, veria que não havia motivo algum para se preocupar com SEU Remus. E que sua preocupação comigo deveria ser por outro motivo.

Eu senti seu corpo tremer ao meu toque, Harry. Tremer de raiva por não resistir, e por desejo de querer mais. Por mais frio que possa ter parecido meu olhar quando pegou o sua face se contorcendo de prazer, era isso que eu esperava há muito tempo. Ah, sim, eu te desejava Harry, e ainda desejo...

Não me importa se nesse momento você consiga me odiar ainda mais, por ter sido pivô de sua briga com Lupin, e agora, por ser o motivo da sua traição. Mas agora, depois de uma espera desesperançada, eu tive um pouco, apenas um leve relance, de quem mais eu queria ter em meus braços. Eu sou vulnerável a sua presença, e, como eu provei há três dias atrás (e que parecem uma eternidade para mim), sou totalmente e vergonhosamente vulnerável aos seus beijos.

Ainda que não consiga entender porque.

Severus Snape

36 - Matéria de ultima hora, por Luna Lovegood

No dia do casamento

A Gaiola das Loucas, Show de Luzes e Final Feliz

Como nossa admirável e abelhuda colega do profeta diário deixou claro em sua matéria na última semana, o casamento de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley foi mesmo o evento do ano. Infelizmente, nossa graciosa colega jornalista não recebeu autorização para registrar o tão esperado casório, mas eu, como amiga da família, e distinta conhecedora dos Frades-Azulados-de-Cara-Amarela (seres capazes de destruir qualquer relacionamento), pude, para minha imensa honra, registrar o verdadeiro show que foi o enlace.

Os primeiros à entrar em direção ao altar foram os pestes dos Gêmeos Weasley, totalmente abre-alas, e parecendo rabanetes recém colhidos das terras verdes dos Hobbits. Traziam nas mãos uma cesta, que eu jurava conter alguns ferrolhos para a boa sorte, mas que na verdade continham granadas de luzes, que foram jogadas no centro da passarela que levava ao altar (Pansifae Longbottom desmaiou, gritando como louca, ou gritando como louca, desmaiou, não sei dizer).

Depois seriam os padrinhos gays (digo, Harry e Remus), dos noivos, porém os dois pareciam impossibilitados e entrar. Harry parecia estar sendo caçado por um Poki-Uki-Invísivel, pois andava de um lado para o outro, e segurava os cabelos (sintomas típicos), e Remus, imagino que apiedado da perseguição, chorava feito um descontrolado. Mas todos sabiam que tudo seria resolvido quando viram Severus Snape chegar ao lado dos dois. Era o que todo mundo pensava.

Mas logo em seguida, possuído por um Draconídeo-Acefalóide (vírus que, em meus tempos de Hogwarts, percebia atacar sonserinos despreparados), Remus Lupin, um homem sempre muito cordato, tresloucou. E a partiu para cima de Severus Snape (acho que esqueceram de avisá-lo que o cara é Diretor de Askaban!). Harry, agora que aparentemente havia se livrado do Poki, tentou apartar a onda descontrolada de estapeamentos. Incrível como as luzes dos gêmeos ainda refletiam por todos os cantos, e, eu tenho quase certeza absoluta, trouxeram a noiva (que irradiava, linda como as luzes, por todos os cantos). O noivo nem tinha chegado ainda, mas quem se importa? Bem, estava ela lá, uma verdadeira princesa, tentando resolver todos os problemas do mundo.

Remus gritava, e Harry o segurava, para que não avançasse em Severus. Do nada apareceram Dumbledore em forma de faisão (Neville disse que era de fênix, mas para mim era um faisão), McGonnagal e Hagrid, que bloqueou toda a minha visão por um bom tempo. Nesse tempo pude reparar que estavam entre os convidados duas das pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico: Paula e Ivana Lírio! Oh Merlin! Elas estavam lá! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!

Bem, depois de duas horas de barraco, em que Hagrid teve que nocautear Remus que estava fora de controle, finalmente chega o noivo, duas horas atrasado, graças a Merlin! E ele grita, ensandecido "O que eu perdi?" e "Cadê minha noiva?" umas quinhentas vezes até que percebe Remus esparramado no chão, ora, francamente, ele ainda não tinha notado?

Hagrid sai empurrando Ronald até o altar, onde os gêmeos deveriam estar, mas não estão mais. Harry vai atrás de Hermione, mas os gêmeos o seqüestram no caminho. O faisão sumiu também. Cara, cadê minha pena?

Finalmente a ordem parece estabelecida. Remus está desmaiado aqui do meu lado, Carlinhos Weasley o segura encostado em seu peito... ahhhh, que romântico! O Harry está lá no altar, ao lado de Fred, não, de Jorge, bem, um deles, e os dois estão com os olhos roxos. Severus está do outro lado de Harry, e parece segurar a mão dele, acho que ela está meio desatarraxada. Draco Malfoy chegou mais atrasado que o noivo, mais emperiquitado que ele, e com uma Gina Weasley mais linda que nunca! (Eu nunca entendi porque ela se casou com esse metrosexual exibido!). Os noivos estão flutuando conforme as bênçãos de Dumby-faisão se tornam mais próximas do fim. A McGonnagal não para de chorar, deve estar achando tudo horrível! O Hagrid expirrou, socorro! Paula e Ivana vão até perto do altar, para junto com todos os presentes abençoar o matrimônio dos pombinhos.

Eu estou chorando, Merlin, é inevitável! O Ronald - pombo acaba de sobrevoar minha cabeça e soltou um míssil sobre meu penteado a la Britney! Céus! Todos acenam para os dois, que voam agora em direção ao pôr-do-sol... A um lindo e esperançoso pôr-do-sol...

Finite Encantatem


End file.
